Demon's Reslove
by young gun kid
Summary: Blood. He painted his whole world in blood and it spilled from every corner of his heart. The Kyuubi was laughing in the back of his mind, "You can't keep me in here little boy," she purred, "Eventually I'll find a way to break this seal and wreak havoc
1. HURTING A DEMON

**AN: AAAHHH IT'S a beauty of a day isn't it Now then time to start Demon's Reslove.**

** this is the prologue to the story so have fun.  
**

** Now I'm not going to hold you all up anymore so read, read my readers and don't forget to review.**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO  
**

**PROLOGUE**

*Naruto*

'A fist hit me hard in the ribs, knocking my breath away. In the back of my mind, I registered the sound of a breaking bone. Strange, I never truly thought I'd die this way,I had pictured myself protecting someone I loved, someone special, But not like this. The rhythm of feet pounding at my ribcage, followed by the bursts of pain, followed a rhythm,like the pounding of a drum instead of a small boy. It was like I was watching my death already from a far off place.

One of the men kicking me had blood lust in his eyes. For the first time though, I could see that behind the anger, there was pain. I knew this man. I knew how he felt. His entire family died 8 years ago just like mine did when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, on the same day I was born. Something clicked and suddenly I understood a little bit more as I watched the man's lips form the word, "demon" and throw it at me like a curse. To them, to my attackers, I must seem like a curse because I was born on the same day that they were cursed, that the whole village was cursed with the Kyuubi's attack.

Even so, this "punishment" was unforgivable.

My body felt heavy and stiff and cold. I wanted to stop them, to protect myself, to make everything stop hurting. I just wanted to die.

"Why won't you just die!" one of the men shouted at me.

'I don't know' I thought, curling up into a ball, 'I really wish I could. Maybe then, all of this pain would stop.'

Someone kicked my nose, breaking it. Blood poured like hot lava down my face. 'Why?' I got kicked in the shins. 'Why do they hate me this much? I didn't do anything! I never asked to be born! Why? Why? Why?'

** "Because you are a demon."**

'Who? What?' The sound of the men's voices began to fade as I was swept away into darkness.

________

When I woke up later, then men were all gone, and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. I picked up my courage, and sat up slowly, mindful of my broken rib.

I picked my way across a deserted playground and down a back ally to my lonely apartment.

"Home sweet home" I said still holding my stomach. It wasn't anything fancy, just a small building that the Hokage gave to me after I got kicked out of the orphanage. I had the smallest room on the fourth floor. It was a tight squeeze with a table two chairs a refrigerator and a bed all in one room, but I made it work.

As I walked into my mini house hitting the light switch on the wall, I had to do a double take. While I may not be the neatest guy on the block, it looked like a civil war had been fought in here. Destruction was everywhere. The table was splintered in half, the bed was gone, and it looked like someone had put an explosion tag on my pillow because there were feathers everywhere. The fridge had been knocked over onto one of the chairs, crushing it; meanwhile somebody took a dump in my toilet an left it there.'

I've never ever felt so angry in my life. Occasionally, I did come home an my room was missing a few things, I figured some ninja did it, but this was the first time it ever went this far and after the beating I received somebody was going to pay.

I ran out the disgusting bathroom and I could of swore out of the corner of my eye In my mirror I could see my eyes turn red.

Blinking, I pushed the thought out of my head. I must be imagining things. I slammed the door open with strength I didn't know I had, injuries long forgotten.

"They aren't going to get away with this." I growled, "and the Hokage will be the first to know."

__________________________________________________________________

**Yeah ending it hear so tell me what you think. **

**Did you like it, did you hate, is it better, is it worst, let me know.**

**Review!!**

**AND THANK YOU Kist!!!!  
**


	2. Demon's sleep Demon's wake

**AN: MY Beta's so cool **

**Sorry for the late update computer Issuse.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO or anything else I put in this story.  
**

**CHAPTER:1 Demon's Sleep Demon's Wake**

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

_**Jutsu being used**_

The two men hovered over the small desk, speaking softly. The first man sat behind the desk wearing a rather grim expression under his large hat. His fingers were interlaced, resting under his chin in a rather thoughtful manner as soft puffs of smoke rose out of his pipe. The other man was rather tall, sporting a head full of gray hair that just seemed to defy gravity. Only one of his eyes was visible as a metal plated headband engraved in the symbol of the leaf covered his left iris and hid it from view. The casual observer might be fooled by his relaxed posture as his true expression was hidden behind a black mask which covered most of his face, but subtle indications such as the slight tightening of the shoulders or the tendency of his right hand to twitch towards his weapons pouch indicated a surprising amount of anger from the usually calm demeanor.

There was a brief silence and the older man leaned back in his chair, "You're sure." It was not a question, but a statement.

The masked man shrugged casually, "I could be wrong." Yet his tone implied otherwise.

The old man massaged the bridge of his nose, a bad habit he had picked up over the years do to the stress of his position, "Did you send word to Jiraiya?"

"I did." The masked ninja replied, "But--ah, you have company."

Seconds later, a small boy with golden blond appeared at the door covered in cuts and bruises. His clothes were torn and covered in mud while patches appeared to be of a more crimson variety. He stumbled through the door, wobbling dangerously. Kakashi stood on alert in case he should fall.

The boy's sky-blue eyes were fixed on the old Hokage, "I need to talk to you."

The older man's eyes were wide while his companion remained standing in a state of shock. For a moment, each had thought they had seen a flash of red reflect in his eyes, but surely it was only a trick of the light.

"Naruto," the old man stood and walked toward him, touching him gently on the shoulder. His eyes shone with pity and self loathing as while his voice carried softly, kindly, "what happened to you?"

The boy's lips parted, but his words came out so low and off tone that he barely made sense.

"my--hous---my---house" Naruto was finally able to say before his eyes dulled and he collapsed in the Hokage's arms.

"Kakashi take Naruto to the hospital. I'm going to go see what happened at his house" The Hokage said as he handed the limb boy to Kakashi. A moment passed in which each man regarded his task before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

___________-

As the Hokage approached Naruto's home, he could make out plumbs of dark smoke rising up through the sky against a faint tint of amber. Jumping on top of a roof, he discerned a crown of onlookers watching the fire from afar, neither applauding it nor making any attempt to put it out.

At the forefront of the crown were four dancing drunkenly singing, "It's burning! It's burning! The demon's house is burning! Ash's! Ash's! It's burning down to Ash's!"

It was clear that these four were the men who had started the fire. The Hokage mentally kicked himself for putting Naruto in that small house, but it was fear that had forced his judgment. Fear that had clouded his judgment on a little child. Fear of the Demon fox that pushed him to house the boy on the outskirts of town and far from protection. He forgot all about the small boy living in pain, living alone without parent or love or protection.

Naruto's parents had died protecting the village. His father was the greatest Hokage of them all, his pupil's pupil, and had given his life to stop the nine tailed fox's attack while his mother had died during childbirth. Is this how he honored their memory?

He bowed his head, "Minato, Kushina, forgive me." Chakra surged through his hands as he formed a couple of hand signs,_** "Water style raging waves"**_ the Hokage yelled as a huge wave of water appeared over Naruto's burning house, before the drunken men were even aware of it the wave had crushed the house destroying it along with the fools who screamed in pain at the sheer force of the tidal wave.

The Hokage breathed heavily, he didn't expect one jutsu to take so much charka out of him, but the years were finally creeping up on him. He looked up at the sky wishing Minato were still alive and thinking of better days and how the world could have been had the Kyuubi never came.

It was time for change. Perhaps it was too late to heal all the scars this village carried, but things could not continue the way they were.

____________________

Kakashi leaned against the wall outside of Naruto's room waiting on the nurse to come back, hopefully with better news than he was expecting. The Hokage was seated opposite of him looking pensive. Kakashi sighed, longing to pull out a book he had recently discovered, Icha Icha Paradise, but this really didn't seem like an appropriate occasion.

A nurse slipped out of the boy's room glancing about hesitantly until her eye rested on the two ninja in the hall. She smiled tentatively, bowing her head respectively, "Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san."

She appeared a bit young to be a nurse and unsure or how to broach the subject of Naruto's condition to these powerful men.

"Naruto is stable, and we managed to heal the few injuries he sustained," she hesitated, biting her lip, "but he has slipped into a coma due to unknown causes."

Kakashi visibly stiffened, and the Hokage straighten in his chair. The nurse flinched, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"I-I don't understand it," her voice cracked, "he's not responding to any of the medicine we give him, and most of his wounds finished healing so quickly, it was like he was never even hurt at all."

The Hokage stood, "Can I see him?"

The nurse was startled by his abrupt question, "Yes, of course Hokage-sama." She shivered as he swooped past her and entered the sterile smelling room, his cloak fluttering behind him. The nurse looked ready to sink into the floor so Kakashi put his arm around her shoulders soothingly.

Inside the dimly lit room, the Hokage observed as a doctor hovered over the stiff boy checking his various joints and muscle tissues with a careful, practiced hand. He moved up to Naruto's face and gently pushed back one of his eyelids, holding a flash light ready to check the dialysis of the boy's pupils. Suddenly, he jumped back as if he were given an electric shock.

Curious, the Hokage stepped forward, "What is it?"

"Those eyes," murmured the physician, "they're red."

"I see," the old ninja said pulling up a chair. He gently pulled up the boy's shirt so as to observe the markings engraved on the child's stomach. Nothing appeared unusual as Naruto's chest rose and fell steadily, but the Hokage knew he was no expert in the art of seals. He wondered what was going on inside the boy's body as he debated whether it was time to call his old students home.

"Dark. Why is it so dark?" Naruto wondered out loud as he paced through the seemingly endless darkness, "I always hated the dark. It's no fun."  
**  
"It doesn't have to be dark." **

Naruto whipped his head around trying to find the source of the booming voice. Finding nothing, he resumed his pace only to notice that the scenery had changed. Now, he was in a long corridor full of leaky pipes. The floor was covered in putrid liquids that fizzled and steamed when they came in contact with each other.

Naruto shivered, 'Where am I?'

**Dark laughter echoed down the corridor from far ahead, "Welcome Kit. I've been waiting for you."**

__________________________________________________________________

**I'll try to make the story longer as I progress, but until my freaking computer is back to 100 percent (Bangs on computerr) you all will have to make do. Sorry **

**anyways you have something better to do don't you.**

** Review!, Review!, Please ^_^**


	3. Soon To Be Eight

**AN: Not much to Say so BYE****.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO or anything else I put in this story, I do own Fu though.**

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

_**Jutsu being used**_

**CHAPTER: 2 Soon to Be Eight**

It would take a good pair of eyes to notice the five figures could be seen rushing through the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. They traveled swiftly, and their forms were nothing but indiscernible blurs as they passed through the trees. Reaching the base of a mountain, the five paused at a dark cave that appeared to be hidden in the underbrush.  
The largest shadow moved first, disappearing into the walls of the cave whilst the other four, miniscule in comparison to their large leader, followed with more cautious steps. Wide eyes blinked momentarily before adjusting to the folds of darkness.

**"Mistress, Mistress, my Lady, are you here?"** came a weird off tone voice like a child mixed with something.

**"S-shut up Jax. D-do you want to get us k-killed"** whimpered another, higher-pitched voice to the supposed Jax.

**"The mistress will be displeased if you wake her up epically you Fin"** growled a third voice said in a deep baritone**.**

**"Jax, Fin, Shin you all best mind yourselves. Else wise, the mistress will rip your head from your shoulders,"** sang a female cheerfully, **"I hope she does. What fun that would be!"** Two of the other shadow shivered at her tone. They could practically feel her demonic, bloodthirsty grin, and she was clearly enjoying herself at the prospect of their demise.

The huge figure suddenly stop walking causing his four followers to crash into his leg making them all fall down breaking into an argument. The fighting stopped immediately as the leader growled loudly.

**"If you four don't shut up I'll kill you all myself"** the biggest one growled as his glowing red eyes looked at the four idiot's giving them a death stare. The female grinned wickedly at the prospect of a fight, swishing her tail excitedly. Shin shrugged indifferently, clearly unfazed by their leader's threat. Jax recovered quickly, accustomed to being yelled as he existed in a perpetual state of getting into trouble. Unlike his brash twin, Fin shook uncontrollably. As the runt of the litter, he was constantly being bullied and lost his courage quickly.

**"She's not here. She hasn't been here in several years."** the biggest one said as he started to sniff around and the other four doing copying his motions.

The group spread out, chasing different scents. After a few moments, Jax perked up,** "I've got it! Oh boy do I got it! I found her scent, but it sure smells all kinds of different!"**

The large male approached the bouncing Jax, and put his face to the ground**. 'Strange,' he thought, 'Had I not known better, I would say it is almost…human. 'That jello-for-brains kit was right; It's her sent.'**

**"Come on we've got to find her"** the leader said running out of the cave with a whirlwind of speed making the other four loose there balance before quickly rushing after their leader**.**

**'Jeez, Fu's no fun,' thought Jax.**

**'Finally some real action,' beamed Lela.**

**Shin rolled his eyes, 'Here we go again.'**

**'I hope she's okay,' thought Fin nervously.**

When they emerged from the cave, the sunlight revealed their true nature. The group's leader, Fu, held his head high as the sunlight shined off his snow-white fur. His blood red eyes narrowed impatiently as he waited for his four companions, swishing his four tails impatiently.

The first to appear was Jax flipping and doing impressive mid-air acrobats. He was wearing a lopsided grin and an oddly shaped jester's cap which seemed to be just a bit too big for his head. At first glance, he appeared to be just an ordinary fox, but upon closer inspection, it became apparent that this was no 'fox' wearing a peculiar hat. His fur was as dark as Fu's was light, and his eyes gleamed with an unusual purple hue, he also had two tails which were midnight blue at the tip.

Moving behind Jax was his twin, Fin, who appeared to be Jax's complete opposite. His midnight-blue fur was stained with streaks of forest-green while black eyes reflected no light, not even that of the rising sun he also had two tails like his twin.

Not to be last, Lela bounded out and attempted to jump over Fin, but Jax's acrobatics prevented her from doing so. She growled lightly yet not overly aggressively and wagged her tail expectantly. Her pale blue eyes stood out in stark contrast to her silky chocolate coat. The tips of her three tails which were smudged charcoal black in a way which emphasized her femininity as if to compensate for her violent demeanor.

Bringing up the rear was the emotionless Shin appearing rather dashing in his sleek grey coat. He trotted lightly towards the center of the group and gazed at his leader expectantly his one tail wagging from side to side.

**"Now,"** said their leader, gazing in the direction of Konoha,** "We find our Mistress."**

**___________  
**

I've got to be dreaming,' Naruto thought closing his eyes and reopening them to see a giant, golden fox sitting behind a row of glowing prison bars 'There's no way this could really be happening.' Suddenly, the Kyuubi began laughing manically in a way which sounded more like angry half-barks than the expression of joy, but the crease in those sly lips indicated a smile.

**"You really are the most foolish mortal I have ever encountered. I haven't laughed this hard since Jax got beat up by Lela and that was nearly a century ago." the Kyuubi spoke through her guttural laughter, her voice growing louder with every laugh.**

"Wha-how? Who?" Naruto struggled to form the sentences to his confusion. He tried to hide his fear, but even he could feel the power rolling off the strange fox in waves while her bloodlust was nearly suffocating.

Abruptly, she stopped laughing and began to study him with her ruby eyes. **"Seven years…Seven long years since I was trapped in this forsaken cage" She whispered looking around here dark cell.  
**  
"S-seven years" Naruto was able to get out trying to calm down as best he could.

**"Yes, you're seven now, and soon you will be eight." the Kyuubi spoke giving him a softer look, but still keeping her bloodthirsty aura around the boy. "Then I'll have been prisoner for yet another year."  
**  
Realization dawned on him and Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "You're, You're the Kyuubi!" Suddenly everything made sense, the villagers, the beatings, the hate. His head was buzzing with all the unanswered questions he had suddenly fitting together like the pieces of a puzzle.

**"My," said the Kyuubi tauntingly, "aren't we the smart one?"**

Naruto's cheek's burned at the insult, but he chose to let it slide. "So why is the most powerful of demons in a sewer" Naruto asked watching the Kyuubi yawn.

**She shrugged, "It's your mind."**

"What does that make me then? Your jailor?"

**The golden demon smiled, "Yes, but also much more." She stood and began to pace across the line of bars that separated them, "You are neither a demon…nor a human, but merely a bratty Halfling. The humans, your father, put me here. Now you are rejected by your own man-flesh, and yet you are too mortal, my darling flesh prison, to ever come to the realm of demons and devils. You have nowhere and no one to belong to. You are a container and a killer. That seal of your father consumes my life force and makes it your own so as to extend your foolish existence, but know this meat-bag; my immortality will grant you nothing but a longer natural life. Should you make friends, as I unreasonably expect you to, you will live to watch them age and die. Should you fall in love, you will have to watch your lover perish in your arms whilst you remain young, aging ever so slowly."  
**  
Naruto seemed to slowly take in everything the Kyuubi said. He bowed his head as tears brimmed his eyes.

**"However," the Kyuubi sang slowly, watching Naruto closely, "there may be another way," Naruto's head shot up, "another path, which will free you from such a dreary disposition."**"H-how?" Naruto trembled, his voice cracking. The Kyuubi came as close as she could to the glowing barrier of her cell, her dark red eyes focused intently on the boy bellow her.

**"Release me,"** she breathed, **"then, we shall both be free."**

Naruto sat in stunned silence, his mind racing furiously. The Kyuubi towered over him waiting impatiently.

"N-n-no," Naruto stuttered standing up. "No," he said more confidently."

**"No?"** She cocked her head to the side.

"I know what you did to the village, and I know why my dad sealed you inside of me."

The Kyuubi growled, her hair standing on end, **"You know NOTHING!"**This time Naruto didn't flinch, but began to back up slowly, never taking his eyes off the furious golden fox attempting to force her prison bars down.

Suddenly she stopped moving and began to laugh in the direction of Naruto's retreat.

**"You can't keep me in here little boy,"** she purred, **"My servants will be looking for me, and eventually I'll find a way to break this seal and wreak havoc on the world once more."  
**  
Her chilling laughter followed Naruto all the way back down the tunnel full of pipes, and he could still hear her in the back of his mind when he awoke with a start and a sharp cry in foreign surroundings.

__________________________________________________________________

**still short sorry but got to make do with what you got. **

**anyways ****Review!, Review!, Review, Please ^_^**


	4. A Day To Enjoy

**AN: Not much to Say so BYE****.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO or anything else I put in this story, I do own Fu though.**

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

_**Jutsu being used**_

**CHAPTER: 3 A Day To Enjoy**

The third Hokage had been idly gazing out the window contemplating what to do should the boy on the table ever awaken when all of a sudden, Naruto's entire body had rocketed out of bed. Had the Hokage been anything other than the trained ninja he was, he would have fallen out of his chair.

The boy's eye's were narrowed furiously and tinted a dangerous shade of bloody red. The Hokage stood, alarmed, and not knowing what to expect.

"Naruto," he called cautiously, "is that you?"

Naruto turned his attention towards the Hokage as his eyes slowly reverted to a gentle blue, "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Naruto said giving a big smile toward the Hokage,"Jeez, You're getting old Grandpa-Hokage."

The old Hokage gave a simple smile and hugged Naruto warmly, giving a sigh of relief. This action shocked Naruto; while he knew the Hokage didn't hate him like the villagers did, the Hokage had never been one to show affection either. He hugged the old man back awkwardly, unfamiliar with human contact.

"Naruto are you sure you're alright" the Hokage asked pulling away and looking at Naruto's eyes once again.

"yea-" before Naruto could finish his stomach stopped him mid-sentence as it growled and Naruto gripped it tightly. It had been awhile before he ate anything. The last thing he ate was a cup of Ramen that hit in the head as he was walking home. He usually didn't have enough money to buy his own at the Ramen stand so it was usually finding something in the trash or an apple if he could find one.

"Sounds to me like you're hungry, Naruto what would you like" the old Hokage spoke laughing a little while scratching his beard.

"Ramen!" Naruto nearly shouted enthusiastically. The Kyuubi talk could wait. Ramen was much more important. Whenever there were leftovers at the Ramen stand though, Ayame, the owner's daughter, would always give him some. That's probably why he enjoyed ramen so much—because they were among the few people to show him kindness (that and the fact that ramen was delicious).

"Sure Naruto is there anything else" The Hokage said though it seemed he knew Naruto was waiting to talk about something.

"I know your really busy and all, but how long have I been out and when can I leave?" Naruto asked his birthday wouldn't be in a couple of days, and he had a feeling that the Kyuubi was going to try something on his birthday. On the day he was attacked by those thugs, there were only four more days until he turned eight, and he vaguely hoped that he had missed the occasion.

The Hokage stood up and putting his hat on his head, "You've been out for two whole days now Naruto." The Hokage headed for the door he gave a little sigh, "If your healer consents, you can leave tomorrow afternoon if you like, but come and see me after you get settled in your new apartment."

The Hokage turned to a smiling Naruto and left with a small smile lighting his wrinkled face closing the door quietly behind him.

Naruto laid his head down on his pillow as he began to think about What Kyuubi said. 'The way it spoke it was like someone forced her to attack the village, but that doesn't make much since. Who or what could possibly control the Kyuubi? Then it talked about my Father. I wonder if it knows him.' Naruto began to wonder.

**"I'm not an 'it.' I'm a 'she,' a SHE you stupid human" the Kyuubi spat angrily.  
**  
Naruto sat up, surprised. 'You can read my mind now?!'

**"Foolish human, of course I can. Your mind is so pitifully boring and unimaginative. You have none of your fathers intellectual wit that much is certain."**

'Great, so now I've got a stupid demon fox that hears everything I think! Fantastic!' Naruto laughed sarcastically as a nurse brought in a steaming bowl of ramen. She smiled pleasantly as Naruto grabbed his two chop sticks and got ready to eat the nurse left before Naruto could get started.

'I'm not an Idiot by the way,' thought Naruto as he slurped up some Ramen.

**"How can you eat that stuff?" Kyuubi questioned gagging.  
**  
'Would you please stop talking to me? I don't really like you, and besides I'm trying to eat' The Kyuubi unleashed a ferocious growl followed by a wave of killer intent. Naruto shrugged it off, and resumed eating.

Something felt a bit off. When he first met Kyuubi, he was scared stiff, but now it was like the Kyuubi's blood lust had no effect over him while her threats felt more like childish pestering than dangerous intentions. Perhaps the seal was making him smarter causing this effect. Oddly enough, the Kyuubi had even grown silent which was a bigger shock than anything else.

Naruto finished his ramen with a smack of the lips and set his chopstick down. He breathed in victoriously as he crossed the room to open the window. The sun was rising steadily over the quiet village, and Naruto smiled peacefully at the sight, enjoying the cool breeze that tousled his hair.

"Tomorrow is my birthday," he murmured out loud as his smile dropped into a worried frown, "something tells me it'll be very different from all the others."

Outside the walls of Konoha five figures stared at the huge gates as they creaked open.

**"Okay you all know what to do. When one of you finds the mistress give the signal. Got it?" Fu said as he glared at Jax, Lela, Fin, and Shin. The four fox cubs shimmered briefly, transforming into children dressed in ninja gear.**

"Got it boss!" saluted Jax enthusiastically as the other three nodded silently.

"Alright let's move."

__________________________________________________________________

**still short sorry but got to make do with what you got. **

**anyways ****Review!, Review!, Review, Please ^_^**


	5. Friends And Ramen

**AN: I just want to thank my Three reviews for reviewing this story, Last Of The Ancients, Arrancar Kage and bob115,**** thanks for your reviews.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO or anything else I put in this story, I do own Fu however.**

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

_**Jutsu being used**_

**_(___ time skip)_**

**CHAPTER: 4 Friends and Ramen**

Fu was gazing intently at the massive gates of Konoha as they slowly opened in the early hours of the morning for travelers to enter the hidden village. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed Jax practically bouncing in anticipation.

As a human, his jet-black hair was out of control spiking out at odd angles. He wore a dark violet shirt that matched his unique eye color. Wrapped around his shoulders looked like what might have once been a cape, but the fabric had clearly been torn such that it only came down to his waist. His fists were clenched in excitement in a pair of fingerless gloves while his legs were hidden under a pair of loose-fitting black cargo pants.

Lela, never being one for patience, pounced on Jax, and, having caught him off guard, began to pet him on the head cooing over his soft, silky hair. Naturally, she invited herself to be given a piggy-back ride and wrapped her legs around his waist while continuing to pet him playfully.

Lela's long chestnut hair flowed gently down the small of her back, shimmering prettily in the rising sun. She was wearing a short, sleeveless kimono over black tights. The black kimono was held together by a silky red belt. On the back, a seamstress had sown in the kanji for power in a masterful dance of red and gold threads.

Jax didn't seem to mind the sudden stowaway on his back as he carefully wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. He did, however, appear to be disgruntled by the fact that she was still playing with his hair—practically purring now.

Fu was busy attempting to stifle his laughter to notice his other two charges waiting quietly at his left flank. They were conversing quietly, most likely discussing strategies.

In human form, Shin had ash-grey hair which was neatly pulled back into a short braid. As usual, his arms were crossed against his chest as the typically indifference reflected out of his pale blue eyes. He was wearing a dark-blue shirt covered in pockets and zippers and a comfortable pair of grey pants. Besides his ninja gear, he carried maps and scrolls as well as the occasional stunning potion (which he frequently applied to Jax and Lela). As the team strategist, he usually preferred to stay out of fights, but the sturdy Wakizashi (small Japanese sword) strapped to his back spoke volumes on his ability to fight should the need arise. Carefully stamped into the black hilt of his sword was the kanji for wisdom lined in silver.

Unlike his twin, Fin's dark blue hair was calm and tame as he pulled it back into a short ponytail. The bangs in the front though, often swung in front of his eyes and he was constantly brushing them aside. He wore a long sleeve inky blue shirt and baggy black pants that seemed to just a touch too big for him. Fin felt uncomfortable wearing clothes that were tight or reveling (unlike Lela who would wear anything as long as she could fight in it).

Fin often felt like the odd one out in the group. Where Jax stood out, he tried to blend in. In fact, the most unique part of his outfit was the bright green symbol on his back for wind. The only visible weapon he carried were two swords crossed against his back and held in place a thick chain which wound around his arms and across his chest.

Meanwhile, Fu had begun to pace impatiently as two ninja began to set up a registration table on the other side of the gate.

"Hey aren't you Master Fu from the land of snow" a deep voice broke his thoughts. Fu turned around, the other four echoing his movement, to see a giant carrying a massive hammer emerge from a thicket of trees.

"Who are you?" Fu demanded of the massive figure as his fingers twitched toward his sword.

"Nice to see you remember me brat, especially since I'm the one who made you that sword," the man's voice said laughing as he nodded at the long kantana attached to Fu's waist. Recognition flooded the fox's face.

"James?"

"In the flesh. What brings you here kit?" James laughed and sat down causing the earth shake a little.

"Ha, ha, Fu's a Kit! Fu's a Kit!" Jax sang dancing with Lela on his back.

Fu growled and bopped Jax on the top of the head, burying him up to his shoulders in the ground. Lela, having anticipated this had acrobatically back flipped off of Jax and was now laughing hysterically at his predicament. Shin was wearing his 'what an idiot' look while Fin sighed and began to dig out his twin.

"Don't you think that was a pit much" James said putting his hands up in defeat as Fu shot him and angry glare.

"Excuse me sir," said Shin realizing their mission was now on pause until Jax was unearthed (and conscious), "but how do you know Fu?" Lela sighed and began to help Fin pull Jax up.

"Well back when Fu was your age he tried to steal one of my weapons to get revenge on a certain person. I caught him and made him earn a better weapon, buy helping me in my shop after a year or two. I made him that weapon along with those clothes he's wearing—Well most of them anyways" James finished looking pointedly at Fu.

Fu's long white hair rolled down his back freely stopping mid-thigh. A bit of a red undershirt poked out from underneath his white kimono and samurai pants that had been lined red flames. Along his waist was a Katana that was at least 24 inches long with a red fox like hilt. Around his neck was a simple golden heart shaped necklace that was barely visible.

"Seems they finally fit you kit" James spoke grabbing a beer container from off his shoulder.

"Yeah so what brings you here James?" Fu asked.

"Business," said the giant, taking a swig of alcohol. Fu taped his foot impatiently clearly waiting for him to elaborate.

"Well I don't know if you've heard or not, but there has been sights of demons and monsters lurking around in the land of snow. I had an encounter with one myself… barely was able to escape… Right now, the whole country is trying to evacuate. Only a couple of the crazy ones are trying to stay and fight these creatures off."

Lela dropped Jax's arm, completely engrossed while James gave Fu a knowing look, "Fu they are unlike any of the likes I've ever seen." James finished shaking at the thought of the creatures while chugging down the rest of the alcohol hoping the burning sensation would take the memory away.

"So the homelands have been going through tough times." Fu's eyes grew distant for a moment, "Where's Eve?"

"Eve? She's in the waterfall village with her mother. In fact, I just came from there nearly three days ago. I'm only here on business to have a meeting with the Hokage." James finished smiling grimly.

For a moment, Fu smiled with him until his hand snaked around and subconsciously found the small gold locket inside his kimono. Noticing, James's stare his face turned a little red but not with happiness. While this didn't go unnoticed by Shin, the others were still busy with Jax (having gotten down to his waist now) to have noticed.

"You miss them don't you" James asked putting a hand on Fu's shoulder.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't but we too have some business inside of Konoha. Perhaps, I will be able to catch up with you later James," Fu said giving a small sigh.

"Well kit you were always one to come and go, but do stop buy the waterfall village and see us. I'm sure it would make Eve very happy to see you again. Okay?" The two men stood as with a loud crack, Jax was finally pulled from underground dirt flying in every direction.

"Owie!" He yelled, rubbing the bump on his head and catching the two men's attention.

"What are you four still goofing around for!" snarled Fu, "We have a mission to do."

"Right!" shouted Jax saluting their leader.

"Yeah I understand go on I'll see around." James added grabbing his hammer as he watched Fu, Shin, Lela, and Jax rush toward the village.

"Let's go! We have a Mistress to find!" Fu yelled as he ran through the massive gates moving so fast that the guards couldn't see him. The other four followed like torpedoes and ricocheted in different directions upon entering the vast city that swelled up to meet them.

___________

TO Naruto

Naruto was finally able to check out of the hospital after lunch. Thinking it would be best to lay low during the festival of the Kyuubi's defeat, he headed towards the mountain of the Hokage heads so he could watch the events of the celebration from a safe distance away. Besides, it was the best place to enjoy a cup of ramen while watching the sun set.

On his way, he peeked into his favorite noodle shop to see Ayame polishing the countertops of an otherwise empty stand. When she noticed Naruto, she sent him a huge smile. At that moment, his stomach decided to growl loudly resulting in Ayame bursting into laughter as she disappeared behind a flap of curtain to get 'the usual' for her favorite customer.

A few moments later, she emerged from the kitchen bearing a huge cup of steaming miso ramen and sat it carefully in front of Naruto. She smiled as his eyes lit up and sat across from him as he reached for a pair of chopsticks.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Naruto looked up thoughtfully and looked about.

"Where's the old man?"

Ayame sighed, "He's in the back sleeping. We were very busy earlier today." She yawned and stretched her hands above her head looking quite worn out compared to her usual perky demeanor, "We had a couple of out-of-towners who came in and got into some sort of eating contest with some of the other customers." She shuddered thinking about the boy with a bottomless stomach and the strange girl with him who kept challenging people to battle her (of course this wasn't so unusual being a ninja village and her threats were generally ignored given her age much to the girl's frustration).

"Well say hi for me I'm going to the Hokage Mountain" Naruto said as he grabbed his ramen leaving as Ayame began to close up the shop.

"Hey!," she shouted after him, "Don't forget to throw away the cup this time!"

______

From the top of the Hokage Mountain, Naruto sat on the head of the Fourth slurping his ramen contently as the sun began to set in a magnificent display of red and orange hues. He watched the people move about bellow as they set up tents and banners for the festival that night.

His attention was suddenly caught by a small black figure jumping across the rooftops with unnatural speed.

'Must be an ANBU' Naruto thought taking a sip.

**"Ugh, how can you eat this slop?"  
**  
Strange, it seemed as if the black blur was following the same path he had taken since he left the hospital winding down back allies before suddenly coming to a stop at the Noodle stand.

**"It seems you like that weak little Ayame girl"**

"Why is it you talk whenever I try to enjoy my ramen" Naruto replied irritability.

**"Because it's so disgusting that not even pond scum would eat it. Not even the scum of pond scum would consume that filth. Why dare you devour it Halfling?"  
**  
"How could you hate something so full of happiness and joy?" Naruto asked taking a bunch of the sparkling noodles and slurping them down intentionally loud. The Kyuubi growled angrily at his impudence.

**"As soon as I am free, you and your precious 'ramen' will be the first thing to go."  
**  
Naruto ignored her and gazed back up at the sky.

"So much for looking at the sunset in piece" Naruto finished as he chucked the ramen cup off the Hokage Mountain.

**"You do know that's littering."  
**  
"Who cares."

______________

Jax landed on top of a tree just bellow the Hokage Mountain. Defying physics, he sat on a thin branch and began to concentrate on his Mistress scent.

"Man there so many interesting scents to follow!" He grumbled out loud, " and Fu's beating me to them all not to mention Lela—wait what's this"

He reached for an abandoned paper cup that had landed, conveniently enough, on top of his head. Ignoring the minimal amounts of liquid that had oozed upon his hair, he picked the cup up and turned it over in his hands—not comprehending the 'Ramen' label on the side, he stuck his nose in it and inhaled deeply.

"This is…"

His pupils dilated while his eyes followed the obvious path of the cup: up.

He spotted a pair of legs dangling from one of the faces carved into the mountain and smiled wickedly.

"Found her! Now to give the signal," he grabbed a leaf and started to blow on it like a minuscule flute releasing an enchanting melody.

____

Fu had just run past the same Ramen shop twice only to stop when he heard a peculiar melody coming from the direction of the mountains. It sounded like Jax since the melody was a bit off as if he was making up the parts he couldn't remember.

"Looks like that idiot found her," Fu muttered to himself as he dashed off.

Lela was jumping over Fin and Shin's head knowing it would make them angry. As engrossed as she was she nearly fell off the branch she had been swinging on when she heard a certain melody being carried by the wind. Fin and Shin nodded to each other and dashed off toward the sound. Lela growled before dashing off as well, 'How did that idiot find her before me."

Fu, Fin, Lela, and Shin all came toward the tree Jax was still sitting in. As Jax saw them he pointed up toward the top of the mountain with a huge grin on his face. Fu started to sniff the air as he recognized his Mistress scent. Nodding his head, the five blurred out of view.

_____________

"Hey Kyuubi are you going to tell me what that sound was or not?" The Kyuubi just cackled gleefully much to Naruto's irritation.

**"They're coming" Kyuubi simply said.  
**  
"Who's com—"

Before Naruto could finish, five figures came jumped over him causing Naruto to nearly fall on his back.

He stood up, surprised and studied the new arrivals with a cautious eye. It was clear to Naruto that these people weren't humans or at least not normal humans anyways.

'Must be her servants,' Naruto thought. He felt the Kyuubi smile in the back of his head.

**"Yes. Finally, took them long enough."  
**  
"Hey you! Have you seen a pretty lady around here with red hair?" Jax asked and Fu hit him on the head.

"Ahh! What was that for?!" Fu didn't answer him as he grabbed hold of his katana.

"Where is she?" Fu snarled, pulling out a long sword that glimmered in the fading sun.  
In slow motion, Naruto watched as it twirled in the air like a thin mirror, reflecting the colors of the earth and sky before the deadly blade stopped directly in front of his heart.

"Speak," He barked, "before I slice you apart."

* * *

**YEAH stoping here.**

**NEXT scene will be the fight you can't miss it, sorry if it's still short it will get longer as the story progress I promise. **

**If you have any questions please go ahead and ask me anytime and I'll do my best to answer. **

**Review Please ^_^**


	6. Born to be a Demon

**AN: Okay I'm back sorry for not updating last week anyways I just want to say thanks to all the people who decided to cheeck out my little story so with that out of the way.**** go Read already****.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO or anything else I put in this story, I do own Fu however.**

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

_**Jutsu being used**_

**_(___ time skip)_**

**CHAPTER: 5 Born to be a Demon**

The forms of five humans were reflected out of ocean blue eyes. Dark pupils widened in shock as the smile that had been on his lips rolled off his face. He raised his hands, palm upwards, in the gesture of surrender.

"Where is who?" The boy resisted the urge to take a step back away from the threatening sword. Confusion filtered across his expression, "I haven't seen anyone in hours…"

"Don't play dumb with me you filthy human! I smell her all over you." The man with white hair growled menacingly taking a step closer, "Now for the last time, where is she?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." His voice was calm as he stared directly into Fu's eyes causing the latter to growl.

'Human?' he thought as he watched the older man attempt to stifle his rage with the other four standing tensely around him, 'What are they?'

"Fu, calm down." The command was spoken quietly but firmly from the shorter boy with ash-colored hair, crossing his arms. "You're not helping. It obviously doesn't know what you are talking about."

'It?'

The Kyuubi laughed but withheld her comments as the boy turned his attention to Naruto with a piercing gaze. He studied Naruto carefully before speaking, "I am Shin, and these," he gestured, "are my companions, Fu, Lela, Jax, and his brother Fin. We are looking for our mistress. Have you seen her?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Well, what does she look like?"

Jax perked up, "Oh you can't miss her! She's super pretty and has red hair and green eyes and carries around this huge sword! It's like," he stretched his arms high above his head as far as he could reach, "super huge and ow!"

Lela bonked Jax over the head with her fist and he collapsed into the ground, "Idiot."

Fu sighed as he took a deep breath to calm himself down sheathing his sword. They had been searching for the mistress all day and it had started to wear on what little patience he had (Kami knows how many times he visited that stupid Ramen stand). Ignoring the imbeciles behind him, he considered the boy shaking his head.

"I haven't seen anyone like that."

"You sure?" Suddenly, Lela was hovering right in front of him, smelling his neck, touching the whisker marks on his face, causing him to turn bright red. "You have her mark," she touched his cheek, "and her scent clings to you as if you were the Lady herself." She pulled out a small knife hidden in the belt of her kimono and pressed it against his neck. A few precious drops of crimson trickled down his neck, staining the blade. Her eyes flashed dangerously, "Talk."

In the next instant, she was violently ripped from his face with a mutter, "and you're not helping either." Lela ripped her arm away from Fu and stalked over to stand next to Jax muttering darkly.

"What's your name kid?" Fu asked.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Fu's eyes were fixed on him intently, "and how did you happen to get those scars on your face?"

"My scars?" Then realization hit him. The Kyuubi had mentioned her servants coming to find her and how they would release her from this 'filthy man-flesh prison.' What would they do if they learned who he was?

He spoke slowly, carefully, gauging their reactions, "Actually, I think I do know where your mistress might be." Five sets of eyes swiveled on him and Lela released a low growl.

He cleared his throat, "Ten years ago on this day, the Kyuubi, your mistress and lady, attacked the village of Konocha. Her power surpassed even that of the combined might of the village's strongest ninjas, but at the last minute, the Fourth Hokage split her soul in half. He sealed away the yang charka inside of himself so people say and died instantly."

Their expressions had darkened and Lela's eyes had reverted into a deep shade of crimson, "What of the yin then? "I—we are still bound and tied to that other half."

He hesitated. Everything rested on his next words. If he told the truth, would they hunt him? Slay him? Mutilate his body so as to free their mistress? Yet, if he lied, would they then destroy the village in revenge and finish the task that the Kyuubi had started? Then, if they were bound to the kyuubi as they claimed, would they not find him out anyways?

Perhaps, he thought, he could settle somewhere in the middle—between a truth and a lie.

"He—he bound her soul to the soul of a new born such that they were chained together, destined to live and die together, inseparable. Her soul was tied to his and his soul was tied to his body."

Lela gasped and fell into a kneel, mud staining her elegant dress.

"Forgive me," she stammered, head bowed, "My master."

Jax looking up at the moon noting it was midnight gave and enthusiastic bow, his grin threatening to overflow his face as he cheered loudly, "Happy Birthday my Lord!!"

________________

It had taken him many long years to perfect the technique, but at long last the third Hokage had managed to defeat his greatest enemy. An opponent not even the mighty Kyuubi would dare challenge to battle: paperwork. He sighed as the last of his assistants exited his office lumbering under the weight of a mountain of ninja reports and legal documents from the village.

He pulled out his pipe, inhaling deeply as a ninja landed with practiced ease on his window sill, "Tell me Jiariya why it is that only you and your student Kakashi, out of an entire village of ninjas, are incapable of using a door?"

"Er…" the Sanin scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I guess they just aren't cool enough." Both men chuckled before their faces grew serious.

"I got your message," started Jiariya, "and it seems as though I have some more bad news." He pulled out a large scroll that had been strapped to his back. He bit his thumb drawing blood and pressed it against the scroll, unsealing it.

"So this is the seal" the Hokage stood up as to get a closer look, observing the various seals, "Your apprentice's masterpiece."

"Yes, it is extremely complex, not even I know what all the characters mean, but the problem starts right here," he pointed to a empty spot in the upper corner of the parchment, "There should be another symbol here, but a few days ago, I noticed it smudged and began to fade. Now that it's gone, the other symbols are moving towards it very slowly."

The Sanin rolled the scroll back up and resealed it continuing, "As you are aware, this seal was designed to weaken over time as Naruto gets older and begins to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra; however, this weak point troubles me—it seems as if the Kyuubi's yang chakra is beginning to escape on its own."

The old man slumped in his chair, "Why?"

Jiariya shrugged, "Could be for many reasons. This seal is what keeps the Kyuubi from forcing Naruto into the demon realm. She could be trying to force him to go so she can reconnect with her yang chakra."

"I've seen it recently just starting to moving, yet this scroll is a transportation seal it sends only Naruto to the demon realm I tried to go myself and get a closer look at what was in the demon realm, but sadly I almost lost my life thanks to traps that were apart of the seal, this all happend a year ago and a year had already pasted when I visited there, so I've been wondering about this, yet I think I know why it's happening now, so old man has Naruto been in any life treating danger while he's been here or has he lost his life, but manged to some how come back." Jiariya finished catching his breath.

The hokage thought back to the time when Naruto walked into his office broken and beat in and remembered his eyes turning red like the Kyuubi's, but he didn't know where Jiariya was going with it all.

"Well I can't say how many times Jiariya, I've been to busy these couple of months to account how many times Naruto could of been hurt or Killed as you say, but Yes it wasn't to long ago since I started to notice this happen his eye's turned red and he drifted into a short coma a couple of days ago, but nothing that would indicate the Kyuubi could break free an attack.

Jiariya let out a huge sigh as he gripped the bridge of his nose "listen where is Naruto now" Jiariya seemed to demand rather than ask, but trying to still show respect to his master.

"Well Jiariya I don't know he could of checked out of the hospital awhile ago, why what's going own?"

"listen senpi if the seal on the scroll I have hasn't started to weaken until now then Naruto's seal is probably about to break, also the seal weakens when ever Naruto's life is put to a point wher-"

Jiariya couldn't finish his explation as they both felt a huge amount of charka and bloodlust come over them it was as if they were reliving a nightmare all over again.

"This charka it couldn't be" the Hokage spoke only to look out of his window to see the Kyuubi's face in charka over the hokages mountain.

"Dame it we've got to go, I'll go handle the villagers since Naruto doesn't know I even exist, you go deal with Naruto" Jiariya said as he ran out of the hokages office the hokage following both of them scattered as they got outside.

__________

Jax,Fin, Shin, Lela, and Fu didn't know what was going on first Jax was wishing there new Lord happy birthday the next all of them were blasted a few feet off the ground, watching as Naruto screamed out in pain as the Kyuubi's form leaked out of his body.

Jax was bowing down saying "All Hail the Master!! as loud as he could as he watched the charka start to swirl around Naruto.

Fin and Shin Bowing down like knights would, when they are knighted showing respect to there new Master.

Lela was grinning and amazingly blushing a little as she watched Naruto start to fill with the Kyuubi's charka and bloodlust 'he'll make some Lord' Lela thought as she bowed to Naruto his screams starting to die down along with the charka.

Fu was recovering seeing as how he hit his head on a tree when Naruto blasted them all back gaining his balance he looked at Naruto who was faceing them all he noticed Lela, Fin an Jax (still yelling All hail the Master) bowing down Fu did the same as he bowed down to his new Master.

'Kyuubi I feel weird what did you do?' Naruto thought as he gripped his stomach the pain starting to subside a little as he did so.

**"Well to be honest I started to break out of this hell hole of a seal, but than I thought about something."**

'What was that?'

**"Well if I broke out I wouldn't be anything more than a mass of charka, seeing as how my body was separated from me along with my charka, there wouldn't be any point in breaking out so I decided to give you a gift for your birthday" Kyuubi spoke a grin coming across her face as she yawned."**

'A gift you gave me a gift, why I thought you hated me? Naruto asked mentally overjoyed though that he would get a gift it would be his first birthday gift after all.

**"Well I am the yin charka of myself so I'm not always out to make your life a living hell, just don't think I'm going soft on yea."**

'If this is your good side I'd hate to see your bad, Now about that gift'

**"Right I Gave you some of my charka, now in about a week or so you'll be able to travel to my realm where you can rule with an Iron fist if you want, But just so where clear if you decide to roam around here being treated like slop for the rest of your life instead of becoming the most power full respected Demon of all time, then I'll do you the favor and kill you myself, I'd rather be a mass of charka roaming around forever then live another moment in this village healing your sorry ass back to health."**

Kyuubi words hit Naruto hard it really got to him, he started to think back to all the beatings he got all the sorrow he had been through and the pain how he wished to have died when he had the chance and here the cause of all his pain all his suffering was giving him a chance to live a different and a better life, a life that most people would jump at without a moment's pause, but could he really be a demon technically he already was, but could he rule the demon world how hard could it really be with the very demon who ruled it at his side.

Naruto sighed he didn't like where this was going, but it was better than living in a place where nobody wanted him alive 'Alright Kyuubi, I give up, you win, i'll give this demon stuff a shot.'

**"Very good, now than there's just two rules you have to follow that comes with our little agreement." kyuubi giving a small giggle that made Naruto wounder if he would regret this later.  
**  
"what are the rules."

**"NO RAMEN EVER AGAIN" Naruto mentally broke down in tears at that "and you have to find my other charka along with my body" Kyuubi finished sounding dead serious about the last part.**

It took Naruto awhile to get over the Ramen part, but he gave a huffed growl and finished with a short "Fine" while another voice broke into his mind.

"Umm Master, Master, Master, wake up Master" Jax said hitting Naruto on top of his head, Naruto gave Jax a Bloodthirsty look as his hand reacted on it's own and Naruto saw Jax Underground up to his shoulders in dirt.

Lela laughed at Jax pointing a fingure while Fin and Shin sighed and began to dig him up again.

**"Serves him right, Oh Naruto I forgot to tell you I've increased your power, strength, speed, skill and intelligence you also know some demonic jutsu you should be able to do most of them just be care full how much charka you put in them, it will take awhile for it all to kick in, but your power seem's to have gotten an early boost oh and sometimes I can take over parts of your body, but I won't do it not unless I feel the urge to.'  
**  
'umm thanks I guess' Naruto said not really sure what to say as he felt his head start to spin and fill with three jutsu.'

**"Yeah what ever I'm going to take a nap wake me up in a week or so" the kyuubi finished as her voice became quite.  
**  
"Well Master I think we should go no doubt your burst of charka has begun some sort of up roar in this village." Fu said walking up to Naruto as he saw Jax come up out of the ground with a huge Cracking sound.

Owie!! Jax said putting his hands on the top of his head.

"Halt" a voice said as it came through the forest and into the clearing with another beside him.

"ANBU, Old man" Naruto said looking at the two the kyuubi's Aura starting to cover him.

"Hokage look it's the fox's aura surrounding Naruto" kakishi said whispering into the Hokage's ear.

"I know, but more importantly who are the five with him" the Hokage looking at the five figures who were growling at them surroding Naruto there eye's becoming more like the kyuubi's each with there own color.

"There kitsune" Kakishi said looking at the hokage nod his head slowly.

"Just give us the word Master and there as good as dead" Fu said gripping his katana.

"Oh boy, oh boy, A fight A fight Yeah let's fight them Master" Jax said his hands starting to turn a dark black.

"This should be fun and this way you can prove yourself to us master besides, I want the silver haired one" Lela said licking her lips in a taunting matter.

Shin and Fin remained quite while Fin pulled out a scroll giving it to Naruto A pure black katana one that was longer then Fu's appeared in his left hand.

"So Naruto this is the path you've chosen than" the Hokage said removing his hokage attier and revealing his battle gear.

**"Forget the nap tear these two apart Naruto for treating you like slop, show them your power show them what happens when they mess with your family." the Kyuubi cheered making Naruto freeze for a second.**

'Family' Naruto often woundered what having one was like and now he had one and something new came into Naruto something Naruto thought he would never feel happy, he felt truly happy Naruto couldn't shake the evil smile that crept on his face his heart began to beat faster as he gazed at the five figures around him "my Family."

The five looked at Naruto confoused "what did you say Master?" Fu asked

"Family you guys are my family now."

"Of course Master we live to serve as family and servants" Fin spoke giving a little bow toward Naruto.

"Naruto it's a lie there not your family we are this village has done horrible things to you I kow, but there just scared of the Kyuubi you have to understand Naruto where your family we care about you I care the village just needs more time to accept you"

"You care about me this, village cares about me is this suppose to be a joke do you think it's fun to mock me, how can you say this village Care's for me how can you say you care you gave me a run down abandon apartment you left me to die in front of your mansion before, you turned your back on me every time I came to you for help and every year it was the same thing you expect me to belive that you care just because you were nice to me for one day, I'm leaving this village so Don't try and stop me."

"I'm sorry Naruto I can't let that happen" before Naruto could even blink a Kunia was heading stright for him

"Master watch out" Lela said shoving Naruto out of the way of a Kunai that was aimed at his head Naruto looked toward Lela who had taken the Kunai in the arm blood running down her arm dripping on the ground

"You alright" Naruto asked watching as Lela pulled the kunia out of her arm the wound the kunia had left starting to heal

"Don't worry master I'll be just fine"

"Alright than everybody attack but don't kill that ANBU we'll need a witness to this fight" Lela frond at the part of not killing the ANBU, but dashed with lighting speed as she ran in front of Naruto to kick said ANBU in the face making him fly into like three trees, kakishi breaking each of them with a blade he pulled out.

Naruto's charka was exploding surrounding him as he ran at the Hokage Fu and Jax running together with him swods pulled out while Jax's hands became surrounded in a black aura.

the hokage slamed his hands in the ground a huge wall of stone came up Jax looked to Fu and Fu nodded as Naruto watched Fu grab Jax buy the shirt and spined him around Jax cheering faster, faster as Fu let him go it sounded like a bullet was fired from a gun as Jax yelled his entire left arm turned black "**_Shocking first bullet"_**Jax yelled as he spined around in mid air his fist crashing into the stone wall destroying it Jax was still going even as he broke through the stone wall, he aimed for the hokage, but the hokage Jumped out of the way Jax stopped his self spinning on his heels the ground breaking apart as he tried to stop.

Fu came in not even seconds later his Katana aimed at the Hokage's head the hokage ducked and slamed his feet into Fu's chest sending Fu into the air the hokage slammed his palm on the ground black writing was now where he held his palm "**_Summoning jutsu monkey King enma"_**the hokage yelled as a monkey appeared in a puff of smoke grabbing Naruto and Jax buy the hands spinning them both around and throwing them into the air.

"What's this all about sarutobi you know I don't like being summoned"

"Sorry I was out numbered and there kitsune along with the kyuubi"

"you mean it's out where I don't see it"

"you just launched him up in the air" the Hokage said pointing up to where Naruto was sent flying

"oh"

________________

"RUN THE DEMON IS BACK" women, children, even grown men were running and screaming taking shelter in an underground safe house where Jiariya was making sure all the villagers were safe.

"Dame it i'll never be able to help the hokage out like this" Jiariya said his hair stretched to grab a little girl who almost got crushed buy the crowd of people.

"It looks like he's battling the kyuubi, but it doesn't seem like she's gotten out yet oh please Kami don't let her loose"

_________

Naruto landed on the ground his sword slashing the hokages left arm a bit while Jax was holding on to the huge staff the hokage was holding, Fu had changed into his kitsune form and was battling enma not to far away enma letting out a huge cry as Fu bit into his neck blood pooring out of it making enma struggle until he poofed away

Naruto tried to cut the hokage's arm off again but the hokage dropped his staff and punched Naruto in the face Naruto slid on the ground he felt a tooth got knocked out and spit it out before it suddleny grew back Jax and Fu was fighting the hokage now while Naruto started to go through one of his new Jutsu the hokage's back was turned to Naruto.

**_"Demon art"_**Naruto spitted out a ball of magma that startted to cover his hands some of the magma that hit the ground burned a whole into it, Naruto got an evile smile on his face while finishing his Jutsu_** "Magma fist"**_Naruto yelled watching as the Magma flew off his hands in a ball of flamming fist the hokage couldn't react in time it was tough enough fighting two kitsune and when the hokage felt the magma burning through his skin everything was going black for the old man as his body was spilt apart his entire waist being decapitated from his body, the hokage's blood splashed all over Fu and Jax the Two didn't seem to mind one bit as they watched the hokage body hit the floor they didnt even notice the Kunai explosive that was heading towards Naruto until a huge explosion blew up right in front of Naruto's face.

_____________

Lela had just knocked out kakishi with the back of her sword when she heard a huge explosion come from where there Master was Lela took no time and rushed toward the site while shin on the other hand took off kakishi's mask and raised his head band off of his face to see the sharingan shin smirked as his brain began to think and then he had an evil smile on his face as he pulled out a bottle with shiny blue stuff in it he then pulled out a scaple and began to lower it toward's Kakishi's eye

Fin giggled as he watched.

___________

Once the smoke had cleared Naruto was being carried on Fu's back while Jax was making sure he didn't fall off Naruto had a whole through his right shoulder as Fu and Jax carried Naruto toward the dismembered hokage Naruto looked down at the hokage not even caring about the gaping whole or pain that was coming out of his shoulder, pouring blood all over Fu and Jax the whole was slowly healing, until it was completly healed Naruto watched as Lela, Fin and shin Came into his line of sight.

"This is what you get for treating me like a bum on the street's, come on let's go home" Naruto finished as the moon light started to shine on him the five figures leading Naruto to his new home, It was clear as day to Naruto he was born to be a demon.

* * *

**SO what you think was that a good fight or what anyways I bet Nobody can guess where I got Jax's attack from if you think you know put it in a review or send a message that's it on my end. **

**If you ****have any questions please go ahead and ask me anytime and I'll do my best to answer. **

**Review Please ^_^**


	7. Late Night Long Day

**AN:Okay I'm back sorry for not updating sooner been kind of Lazy, anyways I just want to say thanks to all the people who decided to check out my little story and to all my reviewers, also were now in the double digits for reviews woho.**

**Also if you saw chapter seven early than it was because of my stupid little brother who has this friend, who reads my chapters and my little brother decided to post my chapter early, so sorry for anyone who read it early, but don't worry he's been taken care of (little brother screams in back hanging over a tank of acid tied upside down) **

**Now I'm going to go play Assassins creed 2 and beat it all over again (Hop's in game chair and turns on huge plasma screen T.V along with Xbox360 elite.) **

**What your still here Go Read Already****.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO or anything else I put in this story, however I do own Fu,Fin,Jax,Shin And Lela.**

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

_**Jutsu being used**_

_**(___ Time skip)**_

**CHAPTER: 6 Late Night Long Day**

The clouds slowly began to come together covering konoha in a darkness like no other.

The only light that could be seen was the lighting that tore through the sky no rain seemed to come from them meaning they were thunder clouds a rare sight for konoha in deed, as lighting bolts shot dangerously close to the buildings of Konoha.

Naruto was hanging off of Fu's body Jax still on the side of him making sure he didn't fall off.

Fin walked forward to the three pushing his idiot brother out of the way, while Shin also came toward them rope in his hands, Fin and Shin strapped Naruto to Fu with rope that seem to magically wrap around Naruto and Fu.

The ropes wrapped around Naruto and Fu as if Fu were a horse, once the ropes were secure Naruto felt his vision go a bit dark and could feel his body start to shut down, Naruto felt it was best to get out of Konoha while they still had the chance.

"Okay guy's Let's get out of here" Naruto managed to say in between breaths using the Magma fist used up a lot of charka making him very tired, not to mention it was probably past his bedtime.

Fu was very careful with his master on his back as he Jumped off the Hokages mountain slowing his descent with his claws that tore through the mountain as if they were A knife going through butter.

As Fu touched down on the ground he quickly turned around to make sure that the other four idiots followed him small rocks fell with them as they came down Fu didn't seem to be bothered by the few that fell on his head.

Naruto looked back to see the third hokages face have four large slash marks going down it thanks to Fu, 'I killed him, I really killed him, I killed the hokage' the thought seemed to repeat in Naruto's mind he felt sick as Fu suddenly picked up amazing speed.

Naruto gripped hold of Fu's fur with what little strength he had left sure the ropes kept him safe, but it was just to reassure himself.

As Fu closed in on the gates of konoha Fu noticed the gates start to shut Fu burst with even more speed than before, Naruto making a sicking noise on Fu's back, as Fu shot to the gate's like a bullet.

It hurt Fu to put his new master through the strain, but he had to get Naruto out of konoha yet fate would stop that plan, Fu quickly stopped jumping away from the sudden storm of kunia that were being thrown by an army of ANBU and konoha ninjas alike.

Fu dodged most of the kunia jumping over them, the Anbu and konoha ninja all surrounded the gate, the gate's closing with a loud locking sound Fin, Shin, Lela and Jax jumped in front of Fu as he landed the four kit's blocking another storm of kunia with there own, thus began the kunia shoot out.

____________

Naruto watched the shoot out between the four and the Army of ninja the shootout starting to slow meaning it was about to stop, once the last two weapons clanged together the shoot out stopped completely.

The ground was flooded with different weapons Naruto looked at the Ninja stopping him from leaving when he noticed there hands moving, suddenly Naruto saw a huge amount of fire coming after him.

Naruto watched as the four of his kitsune went through similar hand sign's all stopping throwing there hands in the air shouting the same jutsu at once.

**_"Demonic Style Demon's Air Wave"_ **suddenly a huge gust of wind picked up from behind Naruto, Fu's body Ducked down making Naruto's go with him.

A storm of wind suddenly Boomed into the battle field Fu and Naruto watched as the wind blasted the fire turning it around and going after the very same shinopi who used it.

All of the anbu seemed to escape just in time, but most of the Konoha ninja were lost there burning flesh and screams of horror along with the sicking smell that came with there body's, Naruto almost threw up on Fu trying very hard not to.

As the fire suddenly died down Naruto looked ahead of him to see what was left, Fifteen anbu and a huge gate that was all that stopped Naruto from escaping His hell.

The blast Fin, Shin, Jax and Lela used had exhausted them Fu could tell they didn't have much left, Naruto seeing his Family in danger forgot all about the pain his body was already going through as he decided to take on the few Anbu that were left.

Naruto pulled his black katana off his back slicing the magical ropes off, Fu giving A huge bloodthirsty growl at the anbu that were slowly approaching them, Naruto hopped off of Fu's back the four kit's walked behind them heads slung down out of shame.

The anbu shaking off Fu's growl from earlier decided to charge in Fu got ready to pounce on the first Anbu, but stopped when Naruto put his hand's in front of him motioning him to stop.

The Anbu leader noticed this and ordered his man to do the same, but they were to blood driven to stop there hatred for demons began to take over there minds which wasn't an easy thing to do.

Naruto grinned at the Anbu that were Charging after him there were quite a few only three actually listened to there master, Naruto threw his Kanata at one Anbu the Anbu dodging it easy as it stuck into the ground, Naruto than went through some hand seals.

Fu noticed the jutsu And immediately changed into his human form, Fu than grabbed Shin pulling out a scroll from his backpack unsealing it while wiping some blood off of his hands and started to write on it, Shin noticed the scroll and started to build up what little charka he had left in his hands.

Naruto knew he was going to be in pain after the Jutsu, but he had no choice he could even hear Kyuubi laughing her ass off at the amounts of pain he was about to go through, either that or the ninja who got fried by there own fire ball.

Shutting all other thoughts out of his mind and feeling his body go num Naruto knew he would be unconscious after the jutsu**_"Ancient jutsu Scatter Shot" _**Naruto yelled placing his hands on the ground.

The ground suddenly turned all of the weapons under the anbu feet a bright gold before they suddenly died down, the anbu stopped in there tracks looking at the weapons before an explosion happened.

At one moment Naruto could see thousands of kunia stabbing the anbu that were chasing him there screams pricing the Dark sky of Konoha, Naruto felt his vision leave him the only thing he could feel was his body being dragged into a dark void.

Once In the void Naruto heard nothing not a sound just purring it seemed to bounce all around him maybe it was his family, maybe he was home, it didn't seem to matter anymore as long as he was out of the village, he was safe.

* * *

As Jiariya rushed towards the Hokage mountain, A huge explosion suddenly came out of know where Jiariya along with Four anbu that followed him stopped to see A huge amount of ninja weapons flying in all directions.

The ninja weapons were ramming through houses, buildings were being destroyed and house's caught on fire, the four anbu looked on in horror while Jiariya had already placed a scroll on the ground it had unreadable markings on it.

Jiariya slammed his palms on the ground the entire earth that was under the scroll started to turn black suddenly the millions of weapons that were in the village started to attack the dark orb, it was getting bigger as it sucked up the weapons until it all disappeared there were no weapons no black void just a burning Konoha and five stupefied anbu.

"Master Jiariya what was that jutsu" the leader of the four anbu spoke as he watched Jiariya reseal the tiny scroll he had.

"Don't waste time talking to me we have to go make sure the old man is safe" Jiariya yelled as he rushed toward the battle where his master fought, it was clear to Jiariya who had won he just hopped the old man was okay or at least alive.

A top the hokage mountain Jiariya felt his heart throw itself into his stomach, his eye's seemed to water slowly no tears fell as he and the other four anbu that followed him stopped to a bloody sight on the ground, there was no sigh of the hokage just a huge amount of blood.

"Fan out I want every inch of this mountain checked, don't worry about the village, the villagers are all safe and are shinopi should be able to handle the fire's, this will be our roundavo point, if you find anything contact us buy throwing a smoke bomb, now let's hurry and find the old man" Jiariya commanded the anbu reassuring them that the village would be safe, but still showing them that he was more worried about the Hokage.

"Sir we'll get right on it Sir" one anbu saluted as each one took a look around the area before dashing off in different directions.

______________

After two whole hours of searching there was no sign of the hokage, Jiariya was running on fums now as he made his way back to the roundavo point, after taking a few much needed breath's Jiariya noticed that one of the anbu were missing as he entered the roundavo point.

"Report what's the situtation" Jiariya demanded the anbu giving him there full attention.

"Sir we didn't find any sign's of the Hokage, but there seemed to be more than one battle taken place here" the Anbu pointing toward A few sliced up trees.

"We have sent an Anbu out to investigate an-" the anbu was cut off buy the sound of two people making there way into the clearing.

An Anbu caring Kakishi made his way into the clearing the other three Anbu rushed over to Kakishi laying him down under a tree.

The three anbu started to check Kakishi's vitals to make sure he was alive or at the very least breathing, the anbu leader noticed An ab-seemingly amount of blood over his left eye and lifted Kakishi's head band up before he quickly covered it back, Jiariya noticed this and immediately walked over to the Anbu pulling him to the side while the other three worked on Kakishi.

"What's going on"

"It's bad Jiariya they took Kakishi's sharigan" Jiariya' quickly looked over to the three anbu to see one nod his head in agreement before one of them threw Kakishi over there shoulder and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Jiariya it's obvious what has happened here the hokage is dead were with out a leader not to mention the Kyuubi escaping and not only that, but the sharigan is gone too, I have to go inform the council of this" Jiariya gave a short nod as the Anbu left in a swirl of leaves.

Jiariya turned to the burning village than back to the seemingly endless forests "Old man where ever you are I just hope your safe" Jiariya spoke as he headed for the council chambers.

**_________Two Day's Later.________**

Naruto slowly Awoke blinding light flashed in his eye's stopping him from opening them completely.

Naruto looked around slowly opening his eyes more and more as they adjusted to the light Naruto noticed he was in a house, as Naruto examined the room.

Naruto suddenly felt a huge amount of pain course through his body, Naruto managed to with hold the screams he so desperately wanted to let out as his body jerked and moved about pain shooting in from every where, as his body slowly calmed down every part of his body began to feel like it was on fire.

"Master is you all right" Jax asked as he ran into the room seeing Naruto's skin begin to smoke he quickly panicked and ran toward the bathroom.

"**HaHa** **That's what happens when you use the magma fist and scatter shot all in one day, one minute you have an unstoppable fire in your hands then later you feel as though your whole body is on fire, scatter shots the worst though it's like ten's of thousands of senbon stabbing you." Kyuubi laughed she was unchained to Naruto and were so use to these Jutsu that it felt like a nice warm bath to her as for Naruto he didn't see Kyuubi's comment's helping. **

'You could have told me that earlier' suddenly Naruto felt ice cold water fall on him his body temperature returning to normal.

Naruto looked at Jax as Jax simply smiled a goofy grin while two eyes started to glow at his back, next thing you know Jax was being dragged out of the room buy Lela kicking and screaming while Fu, Fin, and Shin laughed as Lela dragged him outside.

"Hey why do you guy's pick on Jax so much he was just helping?" Naruto asked Shin seeing as how he was closest to Naruto.

"Because he's an Idiot, now master we should get you out of those wet clothes can't have you getting sick" Shin lowered a hand down to him Naruto grabbing hold as Shin helped him up out of bed, the pain slowly trying to disappear Fin handed Naruto some clothes Naruto looked at them a bit curious.

"What's wrong master" Fin asked looking at the clothes and then mentally slapping his self as he noticed they were women clothes.

"Sorry master I forgot your not the mistress please forgive me" Fin asked while searching through a huge closet in the room throwing clothing every where Naruto couldn't stop laughing when Fu and Shin heads got buried in clothes.

Once the clothes were done flying around Fin brought Naruto A black t-shirt with an orange jacket some black jogging pants and some black ninja shoes.

"Sorry master, but these were the only clothes I could find that would fit you"

"It's alright I kind of like them" Naruto said as Fin, Fu, and Shin left the room so Naruto could change.

Once Naruto was done changing he left the room, Looking around to notice it was a very nice house probably the nicest house he had ever seen.

The house was shiny clean and basically the same, there was a nice Carmel wooden floor with a huge ceiling fan that brightly lit up the room, Naruto appeared to be upstairs as he suddenly heard laughing from under him.

Naruto looked down stairs to see everybody on four different white couch's along with two other people he had never seen before, Fu was in his demon form laying in the middle of the floor while a little girl with long blond hair, probably close to her knee's and purple eye's with a little black dress sat on his back rubbing Fu's Fur.

Everybody started to laugh when Fu purred, Fin and Jax were sitting on the smallest couch next to each other in there human form Jax rubbing a bump on his head apparently something he got from Lela, Fin was reading a scroll Shin was sitting next to Lela on another couach and Lela was growling for some reason.

There was another person sitting in a white chair her hair was as blond as Naruto's and as long as Fu's was when he was in his human form, her eye's were blue and she wore a long sleeve black shirt with some blue jean pants on, she was enjoying a nice cup of coffee.

Naruto watched them all for a moment manly the two he had never seen before until he heard humming, he looked down at each one of them, but didn't see anyone who would be humming.

Naruto suddenly noticed it was coming from his own mind the melody seemed to play like a magical spell that couldn't be broken Naruto was enjoying the melody until it suddenly stopped as if the song wasn't complete.

'Kyuubi why'd you stop you have a lovely humming voice?'

"**Wait you could hear that?" Kyuubi asked.**

"Of course why is there a reason why I shouldn't be able to hear you singing in my mind."

**"Nope it's just this is a special song only certain people can hear, but forget it, by the way you've been sleeping for two whole day's I suggest you eat something there's only so much my charka can do and remember no Ramen" **Naruto growled at kyuubi, but kyuubi didn't give him a response back.

"Master sorry for pouring cold water on you, but you looked really hot like on fire hot!" Jax yelled from the coach he was sitting on looking up at Naruto.

"It's alright you actually helped me out so cheer up" Naruto said dropping the argument he was going to have with Kyuubi as he made his way down stairs.

Once down stairs Jax gave a happy jump in mid air as he hugged his Master, before he felt Lela grab him by the hair and yank him off of Naruto Jax falling to the ground.

"Jeez Lela is it that time of the month already?" Jax asked he found his head bashed under Lela's foot after that comment, Naruto ignored them as they began to fight, Fu barked making the two stop fighting as they went back to there coaches, Jax rubbing his head Lela growling.

The little girl that was on Fu hopped off of him and approched Naruto, she smiled as she looked up at him "Hi i'm Eve what's your name."

"I'm Naruto nice to meet you."

"I smell blood, I smell blood all over your hands" Eve said as she grabbed Naruto's hand holding them.

"Eve that's enough go ride on Fu some more" the blond lady said as Eve let go off Naruto hopping on Fu's back Fu tickling her with his tail's

"Hi there My Name is Rose sorry about that my daughter tends to do that, please come and eat something you must be hungry after all you were out for Two whole days."

Rose pointed toward her back were there was some chair's and A table that was stacked with food there was BBQ ribs, French fries, Pizza and hambugers along with 9 Ice cold chocolate shakes Naruto's stomach nearly shook the house as it growled Naruto embarrassed from his stomach went over to eat everybody else followed up and joined him.

_______________

Naruto gave a huge victory smile as all the food was gone everybody smiled at him Rosa, Eve, and Lela went into the kitchen to clean up while Naruto, Fu, Fin, Jax And Shin went to go sit down on the coach's.

"Fu where are we exactly" Naruto asked seeing Fu turn around laying in front of him.

"Well Master were in the whirlpool village this is an old friend of mind's house we usually only come here for emergency's." Fu said watching Eve almost drop a plate on the ground.

"How exactly did we get here I remember useing my jutsu than everything went black?"

"Well Master after seeing the jutsu you were using I casted a teleportation jutsu from one of Shin's Scrolls it's a good thing to."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked unsure if he really needed an answer 'wait why didn't they just do that in the first place'.

"Well Master scatter shot makes weapons well scatter they go flying every where and not only that they keep doing this multiply the more weapons and the longer the Jutsu is the more damage is done, although it doesn't work on swords, I wouldn't be surprised if Half of konoha wasn't still picking up kunia."

"Okay so has anything drastic changed while I've been out."

"**Well look who's I'Q finally got a boost" Naruto ignored Kyuubi as Fu began to speak.**

"Well I'm not really sure Master it was to dangers to check with you just getting into power and all, but I have heard that you are being treated as A double S-class missing Nin of konoha, although nobody has set up any wanted papers yet, so I don't truly know what's going on, but what ever that village is planning it can't be good. Fu Finished laughing as eve came out of the kitchen wet and soaked in bubbles.

"What happened to you?" Fu asked Eve ignored him as she walked past him stomping upstairs into the bathroom little bubbles of soap following her , Naruto Laughed as Jax tried to catch a bubble with his toung in mid air. (He succeeded)

Lela and Rosa came out of the kitchen later Rosa walking upstairs and Lela sitting next to Fin placing her head on his shoulder, Fin looked kind of nervous.

"Okay well Master I think you should know more about us as our leader now and by the way master just a little bit of information our strength is measured by our tails." Fu explained as Naruto nodded

"Okay Fu will you be going first than?" Naruto asked Fu nodded.

"Yes well Master I am second in command my abilities are pretty unlimited when it comes to swords, I'm quite skilled in jutsu and I will have to teach you how to walk on water along with how to use swords, I only have four tails because I like four tails make's it easier not to get them stuck together, but If you wanted to know my real strength I'd say I would have at least up to seven tails by now, as for family if it's alright with you master I'd rather discuss it another day. Naruto was curious, but didn't press the matter he was sure Kyuubi would explain that later.

"Okay Next"

Shin was about to start when Jax cut him off.

"Shin's boring he just the guy who give and make maps and stuff along with healing us when we get hurt and he was adopted buy Kyuubi one day, anyways back to me, I'm a fighter and I have really weird fighting styles that know one else knows about, which I'm going to have to teach you one day master as for Family I have my twin brother Fin, we've never know our mom or dad the closest we've ever had to A mom was mistress oh I'm also really smart." Jax growled as he heard his collies laugh "It's true ask me a question."

Lela decided to take Jax's offer sitting up off of Fin's shoulder "Okay Jax what's Two plus Two" Lela laughed as Jax began to think seriously.

"That's easy it's ten" Everybody laughed except for Shin and Fin they thought it was pathetic.

"Anyway's unlike my stupid brother Master, I'm a bit like Shin I can heal you if you get hurt, I can fight if you need me to or I could set traps up ahead for any enemy's to fall for, I will have to teach you how to summon up the dead which I can also do and I'm sure Shin will teach you how to teleport since he's an expert in that." Fin finished as Lela went last."

"Well master I'm mostly a fighter Like Jax except I'm not dum like him, I love combat and to kill any enemy in close range, so I would say killing is my specialty which is what i'll be teaching you, like how to rip the brain out of a humans skull or how to rip off a humans leg and beat him to death with it the right way, yes there is a right way of doing that, as far as family I never knew my dad and my Mom died from a sickness when I was young, When she died I met mistress and she took care of me since. Lela finished Naruto was filled with excite meant on all the new things he was going to be able to do clearly being a demon was the perfect choice.

"Okay so I've got a question first Fu, why are you in your demon form while the rest of you are in human form."

"Master I don't mean to be rude, but I hate my human form I'd rather die then be in it, but most situation in this realm requires me to be in it, but I don't have to stay in my demon form if you don't want me to." Naruto shook his head Fu giving a smile as he relaxed.

"**Kit hold your hand out" kyuubi spoke and Naruto lifted his left hand out wondering what Kyuubi was up to Jax, Shin, Fin and even Lela watched in amusement to see what there master was doing.**

Naruto watched as his left hand started to glow black before his black katana suddenly appeared in his hand. everybody was shocked Jax bounced up and down like an idiot before everybody hit him on the head even Naruto's hand found Jax's head.

'Being a demon Kicks ASS' Naruto thought as he examined the sword forgetting it was a little to heavy to hold in one hand as it hit the wooden floor a couple of crack marks appearing seconds later.

"Okay now then the most important question of the day, everybody sat up as to listen to Naruto's question.

"Jax how did you get ten from Two plus Two." Jax looked at Naruto as if it was the dumbest question he had ever heard.

"It's easy master if you have two and you add two more that gives you a double digit so I said ten because that's a double digit number" nobody but Fu laughed that time Jax seemed to take his answer very serious though.

"Okay Now that the questions are out of the way, what about the Demon relem how long has it been since you've all been there" Naruto asked trying to get Jax's example out of his head.

"Master that's still a question" Jax added as he got hit by Lela again.

"Well Master it's about 2 month's in human time, but the Demon world is different, A month here is a whole year in our relm meaning we haven't been home for 2 whole years" Fin answered.

"Okay I think We should send somebody there to check up on things no doubt your mistress had a castle or tower of some sort held up there."

"W-Well M-Master about that" Fin hesitated to go on.

**"I don't like the sound of that, anything happend to my tower and it'll be Hell on earth.****" kyuubi started to growl as she listened in to the conversation.**

"The Tower has been Destroyed also total chaos has been spread in the Demon realm and Demon's are starting to Get into the Human realm." Fu finished what Fin couldn't, Naruto was shocked as he gripped his stomach A fiery pain he knew all to well returning.

**"Ding Ding Ding Welcome Hell I've so missed you." kyuubi said as Naruto And everybody else disappeared in a flash of red light.**

* * *

**Okay Lots of Jax bashing on this one Sorry Jax.**

**Anyways My beta computer's crashed so there may be more grammar mistakes than there use to be I'll have to find a permanent Beta until my old one comes's back until then bear with me guy's.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter Free cookies to those who can guess where I got Eve from And if you don't like Cookies I'll just let everybody know you got it right in the Next chapter.**

**Also the Attack Jax used last chapter shocking first bullet Came from S-cry-ed only two people got it right let's give them an applause they are 666yourmaker and gumshoe1 I wounder if you can guess where I got Eve from hope so good luck.**

**So I was thinking about giving Kyuubi a name I was going to go with Akane, but I'm not sure I kind of like just Kyuubi, but if you have any suggestions then let me know either through p.m or A review. **

**Okay I'm done with this chapter please Leave a review or I'll be forced to sick Fu on you.**

**Later.**


End file.
